


Попадос

by Nash_Pol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nash_Pol/pseuds/Nash_Pol
Summary: Когда абсолютно все герои Поттерианы — попаданцы.
Kudos: 2





	Попадос

Шел триста семьдесят второй день с момента Пробуждения — так назвали дату, когда жители этой реальности осознали себя попаданцами в мире Гарри Поттера. Впрочем, кто-то этого так и не осознал, были те, кто скрывал факт попаданства, и те, кто яростно отрицал такую возможность.

Первый месяц выдался самым тяжелым: массовая истерия, волна самоубийств, особенно среди магических рас, бесчинства подростков, попавших в любимый фэндом и не понимавших, что это реальный мир, а не игра. Дети, оказавшиеся в телах умудренных старцев, ярким примером такого явления стали Дамблдор и Волдеморт. Или взрослые, прожившие жизнь и ныне заточенные в тела детей. Домохозяйки, неважно в кого попавшие, требующие вернуть их обратно домой, грозившие кому-то пожаловаться и переживавшие за оставленных дома некормлеными детей. Бизнесмены, не попавшие на свою сделку века. Невесты, потерявшиеся по дороге к жениху. Мужчины, ставшие женщинами — это, пожалуй, были самые тяжелые случаи. Женщины и девочки, ставшие мужчинами — эти почти полным составом объединились в отдельную группу, называли себя яойщицами, слэшерами и еще, Мерлин знает, кем. Критическое мышление таким дамам порой совсем отказывало: бывали случаи нападения на мужчин, которые нередко заканчивались изнасилованием. Люциус Малфой боялся нос высунуть за пределы Малфой-манора — толпу его фанатов возглавлял Фенрир Сивый.

— Эти-эти… Они мне прохода не дают, — плаксиво жаловался Люциус, в теле которого находилась девятиклассница Хелен.

— Потерпи еще немного, — увещевала Нарцисса, мягко поглаживая мужа по длинным волосам. В теле Нарциссы застрял бизнесмен Паша тридцати двух лет. — Мы обязательно найдем способ вернуться обратно.

Малфои полным составом одними из первых присоединились к Комитету по возвращению в родную реальность, расследующему ситуацию, в которой они все оказались. Комитет работал уже больше одиннадцати месяцев. Возглавляла его со дня основания Джиневра Уизли — в прошлом профессор теоретической физики, мужчина шестидесяти восьми лет. Ее главным советником стал Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор — профессор трансфигурации, директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс», кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конфедерации магов, известный, как сильнейший волшебник своего времени, и попаданец — первоклассник Денис. Может, сам по себе Денис ничем помочь и не мог, зато знания, хранившиеся в его голове, очень даже могли.

Первое, что было сделано Комитетом — это полная перепись населения нового мира и изучение его границ. Анкетирование проходили все без исключения разумные существа, сунулись даже к акромантулам и великанам, чтобы под диктовку заполнить их анкеты. Вопросы были самыми банальными: имя попаданца, пол, возраст, мир, из которого он прибыл, страна, национальность, воспоминания о миге переноса в новую реальность, знание канона, образование, профессия, полезные умения. Последние графы были самыми важными — их новая реальность срочно нуждалась в правоохранительных органах. Убийц они по первости скопом сажали в Азкабан к воющим дементорам — с ними поговорить не удалось, но не приходилось сомневаться, в тех тоже попали люди. Постепенно сформировался костяк их нового общества из полицейских и работников государственных служб, заработало Министерство магии. Никто уже не смотрел на возраст и расу, после первых месяцев хаоса и беззакония, это перестало быть актуальной и достоверной информацией.

Комитет пополнился деятелями науки, естествоиспытателями и теми, в чьем распоряжении была информация о мире магии, — все, кто мог помочь придумать способ возвращения в родную реальность или пролить свет на причины и следствия их попаданческого положения.

По результатам анкетирования выходило, что попаданцы собрались со всех концов земного шара, и были они из разных временных промежутков, однако все жили в одной реальности или же очень близких друг другу реальностях. Все в той или иной степени знали о мире Поттерианы. Реальность и знание так называемого канона — вот что объединяло всех. Смущало то, что некоторые попаданцы помнили о том, что погибли в своей реальности.

С границами мира было все очень непросто: к магглам попасть они не могли, хотя многочисленные магглорожденные помнили, что мир магглов существовал. Создавалось впечатление, что мир магической Великобритании был окружен непроницаемым барьером. Так наземными путями в Министерство магии было не попасть, как и на Косую аллею, только каминами или аппарировать. Что наводило на мысли об изоляции или искусственном происхождении данной реальности. Теорий было много. От веры в то, что новая реальность — ад для грешников, до теории о тотализаторе устроенном внеземными цивилизациями.

Над задачей бились лучшие умы Комитета: Джиневра Уизли, Полумна Лавгуд — доктор физико-математических наук сорока шести лет, Грегори Гойл — авиаконструктор восьмидесяти трех лет. Помогали им все чистокровные рода, аристократы и Министерство магии.

Входил в комитет и Волдеморт — малышка шести лет по имени Кёко, однако этот факт не придавали огласке, дабы фанаты Поттерианы спали спокойно — вот уж кого все устраивало и кто не готов был мириться с попаданцами и невхарактерным отыгрыванием ролей.

Один Гарри Поттер чего стоил! Так и не удалось узнать, кем же был попаданец в него, но тот серьезно намеревался «геройствовать», и первым его порывом было стремление проучить Дурслей, чего он так и не смог совершить из-за непроницаемости барьера. Того во всем поддерживала Гермиона Грейнджер — Урсула, работница библиотеки сорока восьми лет. Рон Уизли так же был в «Золотом трио», однако при попытке образумить Героя нелепо погиб. Отброшенный Экспеллиармусом друга, он при падении ударился виском о железный нос сапога доспехов, понапиханных в Хогвартсе на каждом повороте.

Гарри Поттер сгинул в Запретном лесу в полнолуние. Оборотни в причастности к пропаже мальчика не признавались. Фанаты сходили с ума из-за того, что «Поттер не с нами». Гермиона Грейнджер не сопровождала друга в ту ночную прогулку и позже горько об этом сожалела, заверяя на допросе сквозь рыдания, что уж она-то вытащила бы «Гарричку» обязательно. Сейчас Грейнджер присоединилась к слэшерам и преследовала Драко Малфоя — пятидесяти четырех летнего мужчину, генерального директора компании, продававшей бензопилы до того, как ему вновь стало шестнадцать.

— Люци, не реви! Мужская истерика — зрелище отвратительное, — поморщился Драко. — Лучше скажите, Джиневра, это правда, что Плаксу Миртл удалось расколдовать, и она знает причину, по которой мы все здесь?

Внеочередное заседание Комитета в полном составе проходило в Большом зале Хогвартса и касалось мутной истории с Плаксой Миртл, которую нашли оборотни во время одного из полнолуний. На время заседания дети-фанаты Поттерианы были заперты в факультетских общежитиях.

— Правда, — неторопливо кивнула рыжеволосая девушка. — Миртл также стала попаданкой, но в ее воспоминаниях сохранилась информация о черномагическом ритуале, который был проведен магами-иностранцами в центре Запретного леса, дабы изолировать магическую Великобританию в отдельное подпространство.

— А как же откат? — изумился Аластор Грюм — Рене, студент-биолог, двадцати трех лет.

— Это маглорожденные волшебники, состоявшие в террористической организации, которая была создана обычными людьми с целью уничтожения магии, — слово взял Альбус Дамблдор, который так же присутствовал при допросе привидения и вспомнил участников организации, с которой ему когда-то приходилось иметь дело.

— Получается мы в подпространстве, — солидно кивнул Северус Снейп — воспитатель детского сада Аманда, сорока одного года. — Однако это не объясняет нашего с вами положения попаданцев в этом мире.

— Почему же? Такой переход невозможен без жертвоприношения в соразмерных масштабах. Мы же уже не раз рассматривали вариант переноса в другой мир посредством ритуалистики, и именно по этой причине данный способ был отброшен, как негуманный, — заговорила Джиневра. — Какие-то существа совсем пропали из этого мира, жертвой остальных стала их сущность. В последнем случае в игру вступили мы, заполняя освободившиеся места. Однако для подобного замещения у всех нас должна была быть связь с этим миром, духовная, если хотите — любовь к миру Гарри Поттера, и не должно было остаться физической оболочки: кто-то умер, кто-то попал сюда во время сна. Боюсь, что если сразу уйти не удалось, то это уже невозможно, по причине отсутствия тела в родной реальности или непригодности того для дальнейшей активной жизни.

— Заключение аналитиков таково: возврат в родной мир невозможен, — с места поднялась Августа Лонгботтом — Курт, до попаданства советник министра юстиции, сорока девяти лет. — Ракету, как предлагал Грегори Гойл, построить мы не сможем — у магов нет таких технологий. Да и выйти в открытый космос можно будет только после развития данного подпространства до самостоятельного мира, которое возможно, но на это потребуются тысячелетия, если не миллиарды лет. Портал между мирами, по задумке Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, построить также не удастся — не хватит магической мощи. Ритуал может сработать, но для этого потребуются колоссальные количества жертвоприношений, после чего мир, скорее всего, погибнет, поскольку с каждым ушедшим магия будет так же уходить из этой реальности.

— Что вы?.. — губы Люциуса Малфоя задрожали. — Мне что, так и оставаться?!

— Заткнись, — нехорошо покосился на того один из присутствующих гоблинов. — Тебе еще повезло.

— Стоит так же напомнить, что деторождение в этой реальности возможно, а главное малыши рождаются здоровыми и магически сильными, — напомнила Алисия Спиннет — в прошлом Виктория, акушер-гинеколог, тридцати лет.

Из-за беззакония, творившегося в самом начале, многие женщины всевозможных рас оказались в положении. Те, что не свели счеты с жизнью, родили. Были и те, кто от детей отказывался. Северус Снейп сейчас как раз добивался выделения в Хогвартсе ясельной группы.

— Вы не можете так все оставить! Я буду жаловаться! Это же мир магии в конце-то концов, колдоните! Не хочу быть мужиком! Да я вас засужу! Вы хоть знаете, с кем связались?! Я этого так не оставлю, — Большой зал взорвался гомоном.

— Также прошу иметь в виду, что за убийство или попытку убийства ждет заключение в Азкабане, не взирая на пол и возраст провинившегося, — поднявшись, поклонился всем Ремус Люпин — бывший губернатор одной из областей России, нынешний министр магии, с больничными по полнолуниям, когда его замещала Пенелопа Кристал — Генрих, политик, двадцати девяти лет.

После напоминания-угрозы стало потише.

— Комитет продолжит свою работу, пока жив хоть один попаданец. Мы будем искать способ вернуться домой, — пообещала Джиневра Уизли. — Однако вы должны понимать, что это почти безнадежно. Нам ничего не остается, кроме как продолжать жить.


End file.
